


[Podfic] Open the World

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: 1920s, Backstory, Canada, Chinese Character, Coming of Age, Education, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of luzula's story</p><p>
  <i>In 1921, Martha ran away from home to study at a teacher's college.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Open the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123983) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



**Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 1 hour 4 minutes  
 **Download Link** [at the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/open-world)  
  
 **other:** many thanks to [](http://snowynight.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[snowynight](http://snowynight.dreamwidth.org/)** , who helped me when I was stumped by the tidbits of Cantonese.  
          This was recorded for [](http://podfic-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_lover**](http://podfic-lover.livejournal.com/) as part of the [scarlateenfans auction](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
